The animation parodies of epic proportions
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: Shrek and the gang sees Justin Bieber, Anastasia's evil enemie Rasputin gets defeated by Bartok, and Ray from The Princess and the Frog gets upset that Disney might not make a sequel.


**This is the robot chicken version of three stories that were not included in the show. Characters belong to 20th Century Fox, Disney, and Dreamworks Animation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #1: Shrek<strong>

After Fiona and Shrek kiss each other, there is a light on her and later, she surprised that she is remained an ogre, but finds that the curse is now broken.

"Fiona", said Shrek, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am", said Fiona, "But I don't understand. I'm suppose to be beautiful."

"But you are beautiful", said Shrek.

Just as Shrek is about to kiss her, something came out of the dragon's stomach, killing her instantly and it appears to be Lord Farquaad, now survived from being eaten by dragon and kills him by cutting off his head with a sword, spewing green blood everywhere. Fiona cries, "NO!"

"That'll teach you for letting me be eaten", said Lord Farquaad

Fiona then beats Lord Farquaad with her fist and stabs him with his sword, spilling blood everywhere as well.

"You son of a bitch!", shouted Fiona.

Then, she and all of the fairy tale creatures have a funeral for Shrek.

"Goodbye, Shrek", said Fiona, "I knew you well."

Then, Donkey cries and Fiona comforts him.

Suddenly, a voice came.

"Actually, that was a fake", said Shrek.

Fiona and Donkey turn around to see Shrek behind one of the tombstones.

"Shrek!", said Fiona and Donkey and they comfort him and everyone watched.

"So, if you're not dead", said Fiona, "What did Farquaad killed?"

"Justin Bieber in disguise", explained Shrek, "Trust me. You'll never gonna like this.

Then, from out of the tombstone came Justin Bieber. He sings "Never Say Never" until Donkey kicks a big rock and hits his nuts and everyone throws some pitchforks at him, instantly killing him. Shrek and Fiona kissed each other before the sun sets.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #2: Anastasia<strong>

We see Anastasia seeing her dog Pooka running off into the garden maze and she follows him until she finally finds him.

"There you are, Pooka", said Anastasia.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere came Rasputin with his bat Bartok.

"Your Imperial Highness", said Rasputin, "Look what ten years has done to us. You, a beautiful young flower and me, a rotten corpse."

"You're that guy from my nightmare", said Anastasia.

"That's right", said Rasputin, "Now I will use my magical source to drown you into the ice."

He then uses his Reliquary to carry Anastasia. Then, Bartok becomes bored.

"Come on, Rasputin", said Bartok, "Why won't we call this off? I mean, it's been fourteen years since this movie came out in theaters."

"No!", shouted, "I will not give up until I have finally destroyed her!"

"You know something?", asked Bartok.

"What is it, you fool?", asked Rasputin.

"This", said Bartok and bites his neck with his mouth.

Then, he bites his nuts, causing him to groan very painfully. He then destroys his Reliquary, causing him to dissolve into a million pieces and turn into dust.

Anastasia is now saved and she kisses him in the cheeks.

"You saved my life, Bartok", said Anastasia, "But how?"

"Who knows?", asked Bartok, "If you married that Dimitri guy by now, I would have got a girlfriend of my own."

"Don't worry", said Anastasia, "You can join us."

"Really?", asked Bartok.

"Really, really", said Anastasia and kisses him in the cheeks again.

Just then, Dimitri shows up.

"Anastasia", said Dimitri, "I was looking for you. Who is this bat, by the way?"

"Um", said Anastasia, "We'll talk about this after we get married."

"Oh, okay", said Dimitri, "As long as there's a sequel to this movie."

Later, we see an Anastasia 2 poster with Bartok kicking some guys in the crotch.

* * *

><p><strong>Scene #3: The Princess and the Frog<strong>

We see Ray standing next to the other star, Evangeline, watching Tiana and Naveen dance under the moonlight in New Orleans.

"I'm wondering if Disney might make a sequel and I could come back?", asked Ray.

"You won't dear", said Evangeline.

"Well, that's just bullsh**!", said Ray.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for my fanfic story for Robot Chicken. Enjoy reading and reviewing.<strong>


End file.
